A Game of Fire and Blood
by kingmaekar
Summary: A story on Viserys Targaryen, a what if scenario. What if I was Viserys Targaryen. I don't own Game of Thrones (A Self Insert Story).
1. Introduction

I am an avid reader of fanfiction my favourite being self inserts, i love the way they change the world we know in a mould for themselves. So i imagine what if i had a chance a chance to be in such a world would it be a fiction or something entirely else this is my take on what if.. i was the self insert character.

And i choose Viserys Targaryen.


	2. Fire and Blood

I was aware that something felt diffrent, the moment i had opened my eyes, a feeling of thrill and accomplishment which was followed by a sense of dizziness.

And in my heart i knew the reason for it, why not i am in Game of Thrones. Something i always wanted . Realizing its implications my heart started beating faster and the feeling of dizziness vanished.

I looked into my surroundings well i tried to being more accurate, as being a baby i could only do that, and was surprised to find myself alone.

I thought it would have been hilarious, if i was born a wildling, in a very tragic way.

It was quite a long time later, the passage of time being quite difficult for me to comprehend. That she came into my view.

I know i looked good, but i was not a model. Even then i was definetly not a ugly guy, i was a bit lean but compared to me, she was world's apart in every sense of the word.

And i think i first saw Rhaelle Targaryen, the Queen of Westeros and my new mother, if am right.

She was good looking yes, with silver hair and purple eyes but it was not the aesthetic personification that she represented, but the aura of melancholy that she carried with herself .

I guess Rhaegar got that from his mother, all in all she was diffrent from normal standards.She looked towards me and scooped me in her arms. I just stared at her, and she gave me a amused smile and pinched my cheeks, now i was a 20 year old guy so the reaction was obivious.

I frowned, but from the giggle that she gave i don't think it was quite a frown, it was more likely a pout.

 _"Now now viserys she cooed",_ I just shifted in her arms. She adjusted me to make me comfortable and started to humm a tuneI was quite surprised guess this is what mothers do to their babies i guess.

After quite some time she left,she kissed my forehead and promised to come tomorrow.

She was reluctant i could see that in her eyes, so i just gave her a totthless smile or my attempt at a smile after all i am not heartless, it must be quite good cause she visibly brightened and left.

From what can i guess it must be due to Aerys he was quite paranoid about me due to the deaths of his children prior to me, in their infancy. Only Rhaegar had survived, and he had blamed it at Rhaelle.

Well he is known as Mad King after all.

Quite some time passed like this mother used to visit me whenever she could. I was mostly handled by my wetnurse, i was a quite child quite diffrent from others but i detected no surprise at my behaviour from her. My observation skills were low or it may be that my behaviour was considered normal, well good for me.

Another thing of note was, i have not seen my father or brother i mean i can understand Rhaegar from his depiction in the books, but Aerys i could not guess him. As he valued me greatly, as seen as he prevented my mother from meeting me, well he tried anyways. Or is it that he has not yet grown suspicious of Rhaegar, for me to be his heir instead of Rhaegar. Well it was another good news for me, as that meant he was not in my presence.

I am just living my life in this cycle, it is comfortable if not a bit tedious, i am a somewhat lazy guy so it's easy for me to handle a bit of boredom. It also helps that the novelty has not yet wore off as i still feel that thrill as i realize the implications of what i have become or just where i am. My potential and the sheer magnitude that i will be the one to change the reality that we know, to change the future.

See i seem to have developed a habit of monologuing due to overthinking i guess.

On a side note i am stupid, i should also have asked for the power of gamer.

 ** _Author: it would be boring and more difficult for me._** ( _Lazy)_

So it was all normal life for me i had started to crawl too, then daddy dearest decided to visit.

Something was diffrent there was quite a lot of noise more so than usual. And Aerys came into view and i cringed, though i hid it quickly too.

His appearence was all right i guess if you compare it too after duskendale event, so defense of duskendale has not happened yet. So Rhaegar is not under his suspicion as of yet were my thoughts. But when he stared down at me, was when i felt a chill in my spine. Various thoughts raced in my mind at that time, none if whivh were in my intrest.

Though he just stared at me though it was uncomfortable, it was bearable compared to the other unpleasent thoughts in my head.

 _Viserys he whispered_ _, a_ _nd left_.

 _And i let out a sigh of relief._


	3. Growing up

**Growing up**

I am one year old now had my nameday,

when my father arranged a tourney for me, i could remember Tywin had arranged one last year to celeberate my birth. _Tywin_ is celeberating my birth (lol) well don't know why but father dearest wants to have a larger more great more... yup that's it.

Is it the so called butterfly effect or it had happened in the story too, means it's logical Aerys is jealous of Tywin so he must have wanted to overshadow Tywin.

For me i don't know if i would even be attending, well i am one if the most protected person in Westros.

Aerys was always paranoid that something may happen to me, so there's that, well good for me i guess.

I can walk now, as i have got my motor functions back. Normally i just roam the red keep that is my section of red keep.

Yes my section though i am always followed by a kingsguard i don't know who though i can talk but they always seem to be out of my reach.

I am advanced for my age of course. So i have already started to have conversation with my mother when she is available though she was not shocked by my rapid progress says i remind her of her father Jaeherys. My brother visited me twice with Ser Arthur well i assume the kingsguard with him was Arthur. But i think i am mostly right, he is distinctive person after all. Rhaegar he goes after mother and he is good looking guy but what is very remarkable about him is his voice, his voice is seriously melidious though he is very softspoken and keeps his tone low but it is something unique about him. He called me clever dragon, and i think i'm okay in his view.

On the day of the tourney i was not

allowed to join, and i was kind of dissapointed though i wanted to watch a real life tourney. But Aerys deemed it dangerous for me, so there went my hope of watching the tourney. Mother told me it was a very grand tourney and that Ser Barristian Selmy won at jousting by unhorsing Ser Yohn Royce so there is that.

Life was moving at a slow pace i had started to learn to read books it was not difficult to learn common tongue so the maester started the basics of high valyrian for me, well and the maester was not Pycelle.

I was not allowed to roam far into the red keep though and deceiving the guards well i never tried it after my first attempt.

 _And then Duskendale happened._

The day started as any normal day by afternoon everything was the same and then commotion rose.

Well relatively speaking i was far away from that but still hushed whispers reached me i had understimated the event i guess .

Mother was tensed and so was everyone else but it provided me with an oppurtunity.

With Aerys a prisoner i got more space to move around i exploited it to my full advantage and that is how i met Elia Martell.

I didn't knew how to feel when i met with her, as her death was one of the most sickening one in the entire series after all.

And she was pregnant as i could see her hand resting on her belly, so Rhaenys will be born in a few months.

She welcomed me, well more like beckoned me but it was upto that only she is quite a reserved person most likely i am too small for anyone to entertain me for long periods besides Rhaelle.

Just like when Aerys left there was a disturbance while earlier there was commotion, there was anxiety and wariness this time.

Well i came to know the reason, Aerys had tortured and slaughtered Lord Denys his family and the Hollard family, well he tortured and then burned them alive.

He started visiting me quite often, the frequency of his visits increased from earlier as well as the crazy glint in his eyes. He had started to grow paranoid and refused to cut even his hair and nails.

He was even suspicious of Rhaegar, and belived that it was Rhaegar who led him to be captured and the trap was laid and orchestrated by Tywin.

I was relatively composed now compared to earlier, guess i got used to him.

I started seeing Rhaegar less and less, and during this time Rhaenys was born but it was quite a subdued affair Aerys was not concerned though or simply did not care enough about her i guess, Rhaegar returned from Summerhall though and from what mother told me sang in the square of King's Landing at his daughter's birth.

I became two name days old and Aerys took me to court.

And as took my first step, i was staring at _the skulls of dragons._


	4. The Tourney of Harrenhall

**The Tourney of Harrenhall.**

I turned five this year, the tourney of Harrenhal will be held in a few months.

I have started practicing swordplay and archery whenever i was allowed, in order to develop my body. I asked mother and father that i wish to travel to dragonstone. Mother was not in favour of me going to Dragonstone but Aerys approved it, with me being the heir of Dragonstone. The purpose of my visit to dragonstone is to search for dragon eggs and dragon lore that is present there.

Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard was the one tasked with protecting me. He is the brother of Ser William Darry who is the Maester of Arms at King's Landing.

We set sail to Dragonstone, i had previously collected some informatiom from my brother's collection regarding dragons. On Dragonstone, the eggs of the dragons were kept in a stone chamber.

But the location of the stone chamber was not known to me, so i was trying to research about it.

But i was not successful so far, the dragon eggs at Red Keep were mostly destroyed in the tragedy of Summerhall.

As we reached the shore of Dragonstone, my gaze landed on the castle and i was impressed. The castle of Dragonstone was not luxurious or extravagant as that of Red Keep but it denoted strength.

Rightly so, as it was the military base of the Targaryens.

I roamed the island, in search of dragon eggs but could not find them.

I even searched the dragonglass mines as depicted in the show but to no avail.

The castle was sparsely decorated,with very few people being present here. All in all it was a deary place an amvient and strong castle, but a deary one.

The stonedrum was the main castle which had the throne room.

The chamber of painted table had the table carved during Aegon the conqueror's reign and was an atttraction for me, as not only did it depict the map of Westros, but it was also very lifelike and detailed.

In the time that i spent on Dragonstone i

began my planning for the coming storm, that i knew was coming.

I planned on claiming the loyalist fleet that would have been destroyed due to the storm that will occur during Daenerys'birth.

It was my main concern too as the fleets were essential for our escape and survival.

However i was summoned back to King's Landing to celeberate the birth of Aegon VI Targaryen.

King's Landing was in joyous mood due to the birth of Aegon, well as joyous with Aerys being there.

Jaime Lannister was appointed as the kingsguard, i saw him various times and he is diffrent now there is no self loathing in him that i was accustomed to. He was more free spirited amongst all the kingsguard.Guess Aerys and Robert changed him.

The peace in the capital was not to last however, as it was shattered by Rhaegar when he absconded with Lyanna Stark.

Rhaegar had crowned Lyanna Stark the Queen of Love and Beauty, instead of Elia Martell. But that paled in comparison to the uproar caused now.

I had started attending court meetings as Aerys wanted to groom me, as he was wary that i may become a second Rhaegar.

The proceedings in the court were accompanied by whisperings, but no one was bold enough to voice them.

Until Brandon Stark arrived in the capital that is,

The day was a normal one, until Brandon Stark came to the Red Keep.

 _"Rhaegar, come out and die"_ roared Brandon.

The goldcloaks restrained Brandon Stark and his companions; Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn and Jeffory Mallister.

As Aerys went apoleptic with rage, _Traitors_ _h_ _ave them thrown into the black_ _cells."_

Aerys stormed off in fury over this slight. Following which summons were sent to Rickard Stark to answer for the crimes of plotting murder for his son,and comitting treason against the king.

I knew it was the right moment, where my intervention could have avoided the ensuing bloodbath. But i was wrong, even being the Prince i had no power to convinceto change the decision taken by my father.

As far as warning Rickard Stark or freeing Brandon Stark that was not possibleas it would have put me in the spotlight and unnecessary risks.

Rickard Stark arrived at the capital with his party, and was escorted into the throne room.

Rickard Stark looked like a older version on Brandon Stark, with only slight similarities to Eddard Stark.

 _"Rickard Stark, your son plotted to murder my son the crown prince himself, explain why has house Stark committed the act of treason"_.Aerys said. He was glaring at Rickard Stark, a glint of madness couln be seen in his eyes.

 _"Rhaegar Targaryen abducted my daughter Lyanna Stark, and sullied our honour. My son has not plotted for the murder of the crown prince, he demanded the crown prince Rhaegar to answer for his crimes"._ Replied Rickard Stark evenly, you have to give the guy credit he had guts.

 _"A dragon takes what he wants, your son openly admitted to kill Rhaegar and you still speak for him. Has house Stark has turned traitor to the crown, if it has then the punishment for treason committed by house Stark is death"._ Aerys raged, he was twisting and turning on his seat.

 _"I am the Warden of the North, Lord Rickard Stark of Winterfell and i will let the gods decide my innocence, i demand a trial by combat"._

Aerys paused, and then said; _"so be it."_

Rickard Stark was bound and carried away as Aerys left hurriedly as he practically bolted out of the throne room.

The next day the throne room was full of people, approximately five hundred people were present to watch the trial

Rickard Stark entered the throne room dressed in his armour, _"I shall represent House Stark in the trial by combat"._

Everyone watched as he strood firm and tall near the throne

Aerys gestured, and a group of pyromancers came forward everyone was confused as they came into view.

They carried a heath with them and placed it under the rafters of the throne room.

 _I choose fire to be the champion of House Targaryen, all you have to do is not be burned to prove your innocence",_ hesaid.

There was absolute silence in the call, as it had turned into a crypt.

And then, the pyromancers dragged Rickard Stark and suspended him on the rafters of the throne room.

The heath was lit with a blaze, and then the screams started as Rickard Stark was roasted alive in his armour.

Brandon Stark was dragged into the throne room, and upon seeing his father he tried to lunge at him to save him, but was restrained by the guards.

 _"Your father is a dead man, unless of course you can save him_."

Aerys laughed at Brandon. All the while Rickard continued to scream, and all the people present watched in morbid horror as it happened but no one moved.

 _"How...How can i save him ",_ Brandon gasped,there were tears in his eyes as he said it.

Aerys ordered a chord to be attached to Brandon's throat and a sword was tossed on the floor just out of his reach.

 _"Go save your father"..._

Brandon started to struggle with all hs might, but it was futile as the chord just tightened around his throat.

The hoarse screams from Rickard Stark had started die down,

Brandon strangled himself to death as the remains of Rickard's cloak burned in the heath and vanished.

There was a pin drop silence, and the only sound in the throne room was the laughter of Aerys and echo of Rickard's screams.


	5. Robert's Rebellion

**Robert's Rebellion.**

Robert Baratheon has rebelled against the crown.

When father asked Jon Arryn for the heads of Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, he refused, and now Westros is purged into a civil war. Crownlands, Reach and Dorne in the loyalist forces and Stormlands, Riverlands, Vale and North on the rebel forces.

Me, i am preparing to head for Dragonstone with my mother. The main priority that i have to take was to transfer not only funds, but also the health of my mother if she survives childbirth it will be easier for us to survive.

But i am not counting on that, we would need a lot of funds to not only survive but to launch an invasion on westros in future.

But aside from funds for our survival, the bulk of the funds must be left at a secure hidden location. For carrying that much wealth can be our undoing too.

And i know a perfect location for stashing the funds.

Remember, i had toured Dragonstone in search of dragon eggs. Though i did not find them, i found various hidden locations whereby i can stash the wealth, that will be required for future use.

And that is the first major change, i am going to bring about in this world.

It was said that Aerys left Robert Baratheon with coffers full of gold. And well, he was six million in debt at the start of the series.

Well i have no reason to be so generous to give them, such a gift for defeating us.

Now about the more difficult part to convince father to part with his coffers.

Aerys was in his room and two kingsguard were present outside his room they were Ser Jamie and Ser Jonothor.

I went past them as i entered the room, Aerys was walking to and fro in his room, muttering about traitors and incompetent fools.

 _"Hello father",_ i said.

He turned in my direction _, "Viserys"_

 _"You wished to see me"_

 _"Yes, i did",_ he muttered

I remained silent, and was thinking of how to convince him about my plan. _"Viserys, you will depart to Dragonstone with your mother",_ he said.

 _"Is it due to the war",_ i asked.

" _He suddenly turned and grabbed my arms, are you afraid."_

His nails pierced my arms as i hissed. _"Answer me boy",_ he said.

 _"No, a dragon is not afraid of sheeps",_ i replied. He was pleased by my answer, as he relased me, with a grin on his face. _"Yes, a dragon is not afraid of sheeps that's right, you are my heir and prince of Dragonstone."_

 _"Father, i heard that Jon Connington let Robert Baratheon escape at the battle of bells."_

He was angry, from what i said. _"That incompetent fool, i should have killed him instead of exiling him"._

 _"Father, why not hire the Golden Company to do the work, after all you have wiped out all the black dragons and they are left with no dragon to serve other than us, we can offer them territories in riverlands, vale, stormlands and the north."_ He was intrested, i could tell now to seal the deal. _"We will also not be dependent on others, the fat flower is laying a siege while Rhaegar fights. It will also force the coward Tywin Lannister to submit to you."_ He started to grin madly after hearing my last statement.

 _"Yes, that will do ha Twyin at my feet grovelling and begging with the rebels cut down. The black dragons are gone and only the red dragon remain now."_

 _"Father, i would like Lucerys Velaryon and Ser William Darry to accompany us till Dragonstone during our travel. Lucerys Velaryon can build the ships for the voyage at dragonstone and Ser Darry can help in acquiring the company."_

 _"Yes, yes take them with and you also take a kingsguard to accompany you at Dragonstone, you will be my true heir not Rhaegar..."_

Thank you, father i bowed and left.

(mission accomplished)

I met the Maester of Ships, Lucerys Velyaron the next day itself,

 _"Prince Viserys",_ he bowed.

 _"Lord Velaryon",_ I greeted him.

 _"We will be departing to Dragonstonstone tomorrow, my prince."_ I nodded, though thoughts had started to arise in my head. I was going to alter this timeline on a significant level, since arriving here.

 _Lord Velaryon, i want to know what do you think of my plan."_ He was reluctant to say anything, but _"My prince, it is not wise to trust the blackfyre's the golden company was loyal to them after all"._

 _"And what of building ships and carracks"._

 _"It would be difficult to complete buildng a significant amount in such a short period". "Hmm, how many gold dragons will be required for funding_.

 _"My Prince, it will require close to one million gold dragons."_ I said nothing, but just watched after he left.

The crown's treasure has more than six million gold dragons by my knowledge so far. _(Aerys left the crown overflowing with_ _gold)_ So i once again, found myself in attendance with Aerys." _Why did you come here",_ Aerys remarked.

"Father the cost for funding your plan..." _Stop, don't bother me with that. I have more important things to do than counting coppers, do whatever you want"."Yes, father._

That was easy, i guess what is on his mind is the news of Rhaegar's battle with the rebel forces.

And, Rhaegar died at Trident, by the hands of Robert Baratheon, Now known as the Demon of the Trident.

The whole capital was silent, father was furious and mother wept for hours after hearing the news.The death of Rhaegar was a very serious blow to the Targaryen loyalists.

We had the men, but dissent had already started to appear between them, and Aerys descent into madness spiralled after it, he burned someone everyday now.

Even i was wary to approach him now, but i did and listened to him rant. Mother would have objected but she was overcome with grief.And then Aerys declared me his heir, bypassing Aegon.It did not cause quite a stir, but they were incensed after Prince Lewyn Martell was slain in the battle by Ser Lyn Corbay. After naming me his heir, me and my mother were to depart to Dragonstone for our safety. Before ourdeparture Aerys called _me,_ _"Viserys, . you are my heir, ..you are loyal to me are you not ...viserys..._ _He was hysterical as he was saying this_.

 _Yes father, i am,"_ i replied.

 _You go to dragonstone with your mother i will kill the traitors and when you bring the golden company we will burn them all, yes burn them all. Ha ha ha yes, burn them all to ashes."_

 _"Yes Father". I_ _looked at him, bowed and left knowing it was the last time i will see him._

I hurried to the treasury with Ser William Darry and his trusted men. Time was of importance, and i had already told him of my plan to transfer the gold to dragonstone, and he obeyed as i was the crown prince and father had already given me with the permission and authority to use the gold as i wanted.

I know it was impossible to hide the fact that treasury was emptied so i was planning on splitting it.

The treasury was nearly emptied and stored in caskets and transefered on our ships.

And we sailed towards Dragonstone

The view of Kingslanding fading behind us.

As we approached Dragonstone, the familiar view of the castle and cliffswelcomed us.Dragonstone was built as a military base, and the last time i came here, i had familarized myself with it.I had selected few men from the garrison, who were loyal to me. And along with Ser William Darry and Ser Jonothor Darry, (yes, i had asked father to have a member of the kingsguard with us to protect us and he agreed. Well, i listened to him rant, patiently for days and was always eager for stories regarding dragons from him. So it was not a surprise that he agreed to it)I hid one million gold dragons out of the six million gold here. Most of it was stored in the remote locations of the dragonglass mines.

After arriving at Dragonstone i had asked mother about dragon eggs.

 _"Mother, do you know where the remaining dragon eggs are being kept. I know they are here. "_ Mother was silent for a while and then replied _, "Aerys found a chamber to store the remaining dragon eggs here, he feared that if all the dragoneggs were destroyed or stolen there would be no chance for him to hatch them."_

"Where is the the stone chamber then". She was reminicsing about something for a while and then said _, " Come with me"._

She took me to the vaults of Dragonstone

We walked into the vaults and i came across various paintings, statutes,swords, shields and even some dragon bones. I had been here before, but there were no signs of any dragon eggs.She walked a bit further and stopped near a statue of a dragon.Well it was more like a large dragon carving and less like a statue. It was carved on the wall but due to it's size it appeared to have been ejected out of it.Mother went near it and touched it's head and then pressed it, and with just a little rumbling it slid in.I waited with anticipation for something to happen and suddenly three heads were ejected out ofthe wall, mother had anticipated this she just opened their jaws which parted easily and within their jaws were dragon eggs, three dragon eggs.

 _"A dragon has three heads",_ said my mother.

I was slackjawed, i mean i had tried and was not able to find them, but Aerys was able to do so. It was quite hard to come to terms with, so i just went and took the dragon eggs.

The three eggs were of similar size to the one's described in the show. One was blood red in color, the other was silver in color and the last was pitch black in color.

There was a slight trace of warmth in them that i was able to sense through them.

 _I took a sharp intake of breath as my heart started beating faster. And suddenly my world shifted, after overcoming the vertigo of this sudden change i regained my bearings and looked around._

 _And then i saw them, living dragons flying gracefully in the air. One had silver scales while the other had red scales, flying past each other._

 _As i was mesmerized watching them, i felt a hot breath on my neck.Realizing what it must be, i slowly turned my head. And there was the last dragon with black scales._

 _I raised my hand in a gesture to touch it, but it opened it's jaws as i did that. I slowly lowered my hand and looked towards it, and then it roared._

And i was back in the cave my mother looked at me worriedly, after assuring her that everything was fine we returned.

After the spectacle with the dragons, i tried many times to repeat what had happened but to no avail.

I am once again making a major change in the timeline, as i went to Lucerys Velaryon.

 _Lord Lucerys, i want you to do something for me",_ i waited for some time and then turned towards the window , i could see the brewing of a storm. As the waves crashed against the rocks of Dragonstone. " _What can i do my prince"_. _"I want you to sail to Sunspear with your fleet and deliver this to Doran Martell. It contains two million gold dragons, one million is to be given to Doran Martell while remaing is to build a fleet for our army."_ _I_ handed him a letter and pointed towards the chests that were present in the room _._

 _It is of great importance Lord Lucerys"._

 _"Then, i shall see it done my prince",_ he replied _._

The chests were for safekeeping, they contained two million gold dragons. But more importantly the letter was for the alliance between our two houses through a marriage pact. I had not mentioned specifically either mine or Daenerys's name, to keep my options open. I had asked for Oberyn Martell to come to meet us in Braavos to discuss the terms for our agreement.

Lucerys Velaryon left a few days ago, life was passing by on Dragonstone.

I continued to tinker with the dragon eggs and when i was not tinkering, i oversaw the management of our garrison.

I wanted no traitors who will sell me to Robert Baratheon at the first chance they get. I had already seen who were worthy and loyal to me and created a household guard of ten people. They will be accompany us on our travels so i will nit be in a dire state during our exile.

I had started preparations for my departure when we received news of the _sack of kings landing._

How Jaime Lannister had killed Aerys Targaryen. The Mountain had killed Aegon by bashing his head against the wall and then raped and killed Elia Martell. Rhaneys was stabbed to death by Armory Looch.

Mother was devasted by that news, all i could do was console her. I was declared King of the seven kingdoms after the death of Aerys and Aegon.

I was pacing as i heard the cries of my mother over the sounds of storm.

Over many years, i was only fond of my mother in the family, she was a gentle soul that had to bear the burden of Aerys madness or the consequences of his actions and i know today she would leave me, so unknowingly a feeling of sadness had crept up on me.

After quite a time, i was called in. Mother or Rhaella was tired and looked very frail, she had lost quite a lot of blood too.

She had scooped a little babe in her arms and even in her weakened state was cooing at the babe. _Viserys..._

 _"Yes mother",_ I replied.

" _Meet Daenerys Targaryen, your little sister"._

 _She is beautiful, mother. She goes after you."_ She chuckled, but it sounded very weak to me.

 _"Promise me, promise me you will take care of her"_

 _"Mother.."_

 _"Promise me Vis, promise me"_ , Iwas having a feeling of deja vu, as she said that. So i just replied _"Yes Mother, i will take care of her. I promise."_

She gave a sigh and smiled at me,and Rhaella Targaryen died.And Daenerys Stormborn was born.

I watched as our ship left Dragonstone, the castle still magnificient as ever. Shipwrecks of the remaining ships were scattered around the island.I will return i thought as i looked at Dragonstone. Daenerys gurgled at that time as i turned towards her,

 _"We will return."_


	6. Exile

**Exile.**

The titan of braavos appeared in front of me, it was a mammoth of a statue as we were still quite far from the city. We had departed from Dragonstone quite early. From last i heard, Stannis had not yet finished buliding the ships to attack Dragonstone. But i did not want to take unnecessary risks at such a crucial time. As we sailed towards Braavos, i was feeling quite wary in my heart. Braavos had ties to Westros and my safety for the time being would depend on them. With Robert and Tywin after my head and with Aerys having supported Volantis during war on stepstones, i was tense about this affair. But it was necessary, i needed the support of the Iron Bank, to destablize Westros in the coming years.

I was broken from my thoughts as Daenerys woke up and started crying. As her wetnurse looked after her, i thought about the promise i made to my mother about Daenerys. The notion of the Dothraki serving in my army was a very tempting one, the blood riders were one of the best cavalry units in this world. With the Unsullied as my infantry...i imagine it will be a nasty surprise for my enemies. But how can i have the Dothraki submit to me, without Daenerys marrying Khal Drogo, was a problem. They followed her because she was their khaleesi, well let's worry about it in the future. I must focus on my coming plans, in the present.

I looked at myself, i was tall for my age at nearly 50 inches and was had a well maintained body. As a eight year old can be though. But i am not robust as Rhaegar was, my body is more lithe and on a leaner side. Even though i had practised swordplay, i was not proficient in it. Unlike Rhaegar who excelled in Westrosi sword arts, i think the Braavosi water dance will suit me more. And as i was thinking of this, we arrived in the city of Braavos.

It was an impressive city, an interconnected network of islands formed on a lagoon. The islands were connected to each other through a number of stone bridges. As i was admiring the view, Ser Williem Darry approached me.

 _"Your grace, we have made preparations for the stay here"._

 _"Yes, let's head over there"._

From what i knew in the show, Ser Williem Darry and Oberyn Martell meet here where they would sign a marriage pact between me and Princess Arianne. And even the sealord of Braavos was present during that agreement. It provides me with an oppurtunity to ally myself with Braavosi, for the time being during our exile. Stannis will attack dragonstone in the coming months. And Robert is busy with becoming coronated, while Ned Stark is in Dorne searching for his sister. Tywin Lannister will prove to be a problem though, as soon as he comes to know that we have escaped from his grasp he will make sure to have us assasinated to secure his legacy. And with this time with Viserys(me) not being an incompetent fool the assasination may not be half assesed botched attempts made by Robert. Varys, always remains a riddle but i will not give him a benefit of doubt. As he was the one who revealed the meeting arranged by Rhaegar between the lords at Harrenhall, to overthrow Aerys.

As i was thinking of this we arrived by a house. It was more like a mansion then a house really, then i laid my eyes on the it's door.

It was red, so this is the house with red door.

I was sitting in a room, with Ser Jonothor and Ser Williem. It had been two days since we arrived here, honestly it is good and Braavos is better than Kings Landing by a large margin.

I am a quite child compared to others, so i never had frequent conversations with anyone. But in order to implement my plans, i will need the Darry brothers to know what i am planning. It would be unwise to keep them completly in the dark, as they have proven themselves to be loyal and were crucial to our survival.

 _"Ser Williem, i have a task for you_ ".

" _Yes, your grace"._

 _"I want you to arrange a meeting with the representative of Iron Bank, sealord of Braavos and Oberyn Martell. The prince of Dorne will arrive here in a few days."_

He was surprised, i could see that.

 _"Tell me Ser Williem, Ser Jonothor how do you think that i can reclaim the Iron Throne from the usurper."_

Ser Jonothor rised from his seat and said,

 _"There are still Targaryen loyalist present your grace, they will rise for you when you will claim your birthright"_

 _"Yes there are targaryen loyalists, Dorne would rise for me and some houses in Crownlands and Reach can support me, if i would rise against the usurper. And for that i need an army."_

 _"Yes, your grace."_

 _"I wish to seek support from Braavos for the time being, the usurper will send assasins after us to remove the threat we pose to his reign."_

 _"Volantis, may support your claim as they carry within them the old blood of valyria"._

 _"That is true, but first let us ensure our survival. Buy some safehouses for us to stay in the free cities like this one, as we will be leaving Braavos soon.Make sure the locations of the safehouses are kept in secret. I am sure we have enough funds for that, also i want to deposit three million gold dragons in the Iron Bank for safekeeping. I think the Iron Bank will be intrested to listen to our proposal after that."_

 _"What of the remaining gold, your grace."_

 _"The gold remaining after this will be used to start a mercenary company, you along with Oberyn Martell will be responsible for forming the company."_

"As you wish, your grace. But what shall be the name of the company?

 _"Let's call it_...

 ** _Author's note:_**

 ** _1) If you want to suggest a name for the company please review it._**

 ** _2)Pairing for Viserys and Daenerys is open for suggestion, so review the pairings you want, with reasons of course._**

 ** _3)Robert's rebellion has been updated._**


	7. The Avengers

**The** **Avengers**

 _"Let's call it, 'The Avengers'."_

"It's a fitting name for the company."

 _"Then see that it is done, i am not sure for how much time it will take the usurper to send assasins after us."_

And i really am not sure how much time it will take them to find us. In the books Viserys was able to somehow survive with his sister even after Robert sent assasins after their heads. But with some of my actions, if they are revealed and brought to his notice, especially Tywin's notice i will have to face elite assasins. _"As you wish, your grace."_

Ser Williem replied and left. Ser Jonothor was still there having not spoken anything since coming here. He too was one of the change that i had brought in the original events, as he would have died at the Trident.

 _"Ser Jonothor, would you like to say something."_

 _"You are just like he was." I think he was referring to Rhaegar._

 _"What makes you think that, Ser Jonothor."_

 _"He too was a quiet child, seldom seen without a book he preferred them over real people. We were concerned as he had neglected everything aside for his books and songs. And then as if he was aware of these facts he one day suddenly approached Williem and asked him to teach him how to weild a sword, he then went on to perform all the duties that were required from the crown prince. Just like you are doing it right now."_

 _"I remind you of Rhaegar then."_

 _"In some ways yes, but you are diffrent. Rhaegar would have become a good king, while you can become a great one."_

And he once again became silent. As i sat pondering over his words. A few days passed over like this, as i became accustomed here. I dyed my hair in black color, i preferred it over shaving my head. Even Daenerys's small tufts of hair were dyed in black. Some servants were killed, when they became too curious for their own good about the 'new visitors' though. It caused quite a bit of fear in other servants as they had mysteriously disappeared. But we had no shortage of men as we had recruited them over our stay at Dragonstone, i knew that the servants of this mansion had robbed a young Viserys and Daenerys so i had them removed after that event.

I had asked for Ser Jonothor to bring me a Braavosi water dancer, in order to train myself in that sword arts.

He introduced himself as Lorel, a bravos.

He was a tall man with a slender build, with a rugged appearence. He wore leather shirt and pant with no sign of a armour.

 _"So you are the one who wishes to learn the art of water dancing."_

 _"Yes, i do."_

 _He was appraising me i could tell that, measuring my worth."The road ahead will not be easy, you will face many trials and challenges are you ready to face them?"_

 _"I am."_

Water dancing was not that complex of an art, it was quite simple to grasp. The application were also pretty straightforward, but training your body for applying them was quite a task.Lorel was a very simple minded guy, he just said do this and see how it works.Many of his tasks were to train balance of my body and develop flexibility. He had not sent me out to chase cats yet though. Mostly it is carrying buckets of water without spilling a single drop of water or to dodge stones he hurls at me. Real trouble arises when he combines those tasks, i have a lot of bruises when he combines those lessons.But i can see that progress is being made, and it will require time for me to become a master.But with the wars coming, i will require these skills for my survival.As i was training myself, time continued to pass. Daenerys was growing, she was becoming more active. She would become one year old soon. She had started to walk around her room now, and was started to stumble a lot less now.

She was a normal baby, well normal as a Targaryen can be.

Considering both me and Rhaegar were somewhat peculiar children.

The sealord of Braavos had visited us once, and he had mentioned that we were welcome to stay at Braavos.But i was far from assured, it was infact the opposite. I wanted to leave Braavos as soon as possible, as i don't know how many people have learned by now that we are at Braavos.The sealord of Braavos was once again with us, but this time he was not alone.The representative from Iron Bank, a woman named Shiera Nestoris and Oberyn Martell the prince of Dorne were also present.

As i entered the room all the eyes present were settled on me. If i was bothered by it, i did not show it.

 _I welcome everyone on behalf of House Targaryen_."Oberyn nodded at me but it was a stiff one. I think i remind him of Rhaegar, which in turn causes memories of Elia and her children to resurface.

But he showed nothing of that on his face though. Ser Williem Darry came forward, and introduced me,

 _"Viserys Targaryen, Third of his name, King of Andals, Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."_

The woman seemed amused by my introduction, but i can hardly blame her. It was quite a mouthful indeed.

" _Yes they are my titles, but the usurper sits on the Iron Throne._

"But how does it concern us." He said referring to himself and Shiera.

 _"It is indeed true, that it is of no concern to you on who sits on the Iron Throne."_

I paused and looked towards them, Shiera seemed surprised at my frank admission. I think she expected me to just demand her help or whatever. While the sealord looked towards me with intrest. Even Oberyn Martell had started paying attention to me now.

 _"But there are two things that will intrest you."_

 _"And what are those two things."_ The sealord asked.

 _"Currently i can offer you nothing, but information on circumstances in Westeros."_

 _And why would we want such information."_ Shiera spoke, for the first time.

 _"Because there is going to be a war in Westros, the usurper rebelled and became the king of westros and soon there will be usurpers rebelling all over westros. Because it was the Targaryen name that united the seven kingdoms_."

 _"But how does a war in westros intrest us."_ Asked Shiera,but there was a gleam in hereyes _It is for you to answer."_

 _"Then what do you want from us."_ asked the sealord.

 _"I would say the Iron Throne, but that would make me a fool. At this moment i am nothing but an exiled king without an army. So i am not asking what i want, i am asking what do you want for your support?"_

And Shiera chuckled, _"aren't you a clever lad, so can you guess what we want."_

I smiled at her, and she was once again surprised.

 _"You possess both money and influence so it is not that you want, as you will not require my help in acquiring them. But there is one thing you have not acquired.""And what is that, we have not acquired."_ asked the sealord.

 _"Freedom."_

Everyone tensed after hearing those words, both Shiera and the Sealord were serious, as there was no hint of a smile present on their faces now.

 _"Braavos was founded by the slaves that rebelled and were successful in escaping from the clutches of the Valyrian freehold. After the fall of Valyria, you have waged multiple wars to abolish slavery from Essos but were unsuccessful in doing so."_

 _"So what, do you think you can abolish slavery in Essos."_

 _"No, but i can help 'You' in doing so. My ancestor Aegon Targaryen was against slavery. Slavery is abolished in Westros, and i help you do the same in Essos."_

 _"You will rise against Volantis, to 'help' us. Despite them being the blood of Old Valyria."_

 _Out of the 40 dragonlord families, only the Targaryen's survived. Other's may call themselves whatever they want but we are the last true dragons. As i said i can help you in abolishing slavery and i meant it."_

 _"And how exactly will your help abolish slavery."_ asked the sealord.

 _"I have said what you wanted and i am willing to help you in achieving that, as for how it will be achieved.. well if i say that what else can i offer."_

 _"Don't play games with me boy, do you consider us as fools that will help you, just because you promise us that you will somehow end slavery."_ said the Sealord.

 _"I am not playing any of you as fools, as far as your help is concerned i will ask for it after i take my step in abolishing slavery not before."_ i replied calmly.

 _"What it is you need from us, if you are really planning on ending slavery in Essos, then you will have more than enough power for taking over Westros."_ said Shiera calmly.

 _"I want your help in weakning the Iron Throne, and for my protection now. I deposited the gold that i had taken from the treasury in the Iron Bank. The usurper will be needing gold to cover the costs of the rebellion and to run the kingdom.Tywin Lannister will help him now that Cersei Lannister is the queen, but with wars in future imminent he will be requiring more funds."_

As i said this, i looked at them meaningfully.Shiera was staring at me now, and i could sense that she was measuring me, so was the Sealord. They were flabbergasted that such a young boy could be thinking and planning this.

They left soon after that, they were going to think about it. But i knew i had them.

I turned towards Oberyn Martell who was silent since the beginning.

 _"Prince Oberyn Martell, a pleasure having you here."_

 _"Your Grace."_

He nodded and presented me a letter. Ser Jonothor took it and presented it to me, after reading the contents of the letter i gave it back to him.

 _"Prince Doran Martell has agreed for an marriage alliance between our houses."_

And there was a grimance on his face, he must have thought of the marriage of Elia Martell.

 _"The marriage will be either with me or my sister Daenerys Targaryen, when we come of a_ _ge."_

We signed the pact that stated the marriage agreement.

 _"Tell me Prince Oberyn, what are your thoughts on the proposal i had given you.I am sure Prince Doran had informed you about it."_

 _"The Avengers."_

 _"Yes, a fitting name wouldn't you say. To avenge the wrongs done to our House by the Usurper and Tywin Lannister. You are infamous as the Red Viper and Ser Williem Darry served as the Maester of Arms, i am sure you can create a formidable company."_

 _"I want The Mountain and Armory Looch for myself."_ he demanded.

 _"They will be all yours, but i want to watch a good show. So make it intresting."_

He grinned.


	8. Illyrio Mopatis

**Illyrio Mopatis.**

We were on a ship, sailing from Braavos. A month has passed since our meeting with Iron Bank, Sealord and Oberyn.After coming to an agreenent, we left immediately, as i was being very cautious about this whole affair. But our time spent here turned out to be a productive one, my proficiency in sword arts was increasing. But more impotantly, we had struck a deal with Dornish and Braavos.They had their own plots concerning us, but they knew we were valuable investments for future. So it is more likely that they will try to keep us alive.But even then i had no plans of endangering our lives, so we had set off once again.

And now i was watching as the Titan of Braavos looked smaller and smaller as we sailed away from Braavos.

Daenerys was nearly two namedays old now, she was growing up as a curious child and liked to hear stories from Ser Willem. She always followed him like a lost puppy it was quite funny though. It brought a sense of peace to everyone who watched her. I could see it in their eyes, the war had left a deep impression on them. So the moments like these were cherished by them.

But i knew that this peace was not to last forever, but i was still a bit confused as there had been no attempts at our lives so far.

Word should have reached Robert of our presence in Braavos. I will require more information in order to confirm any guesses made by me.

And so our days were spent aboard the ship, sailing the water of the narrow sea.

I have spent quite a lot of time at sea now, if you include our earlier voyage.

I was introduced to the game of cyvasse as we were sailing, it was somewhat similar to chess but was a lot broader in application.

Cyvasse in simple terms was a game where we selected the terrain, forts and army and placed them on the board as per our strategy. The army consisted of Rabble, Spearmen, Crossbowmen, Elephants, Horses, Catapults, Trebuchet, Dragons and King.

Like chess the objective was to defeat the oppsing king.

Many onboard were introduced to this game for the first time, so i defeated them quite soundly at the start due to my experience at chess. Later it was me being defeated as they learnt the working of the game though.

But overall our journey was a pleasent one unlike the last, and due the winds being favourable we reached our destination ahead of the scheduled time.

Pentos, as we arrived on its shores i could see the walls of great mansions of the magisters.

We docked our ship at the harbour and were guided to the outskirts of the city. Pentos is a bustling city as compared to Braavos, and you could see merchants selling their merchandise everyehere.

I had dyed our hair black to avoid recognition, as we navigated through the streets of Pentos.

We soon arrived at the outskirts of the city, where our mansion was located. It was similar to our mansion in Braavos, if a bit smaller.

The next few days passed like that, as we became accustomed in Pentos, that is when news came from Westeros.

Stannis had successfully attacked Dragonstone, and now is the Lord od Dragonstone.

The garrison had surrendered at the sight of the royal fleet approaching the island.

And the search or hunt for the remaining Targaryens has started in an earnest.

I was surprised though, no one knew when we had escaped.

The news of our escape from Dragonstone, was vividly discussed even here. Robert has announced a bounty on our heads, but that was not a surprise for me though.

As the days passed, the talk about the Targaryen scions lessened considerably.

We continued to live in disguise, i was learning archery now. It took up most of my time as i had contiued my lessons on water dancing. But the effects were obivious, my strength had increased by a large margin compared to earlier. I was proficient in reading and writing, so i was spending the majority of my time in the training yards to hone my skills.

Combat was my weak point and i wanted to rectify that. I was a decent strategist, so i could afford to spend more time over training my body.

Things were looking quite good, as there were no assisantion attempts on us till now. But then we had a visitor, it was not rare for visitors to come to the mansion.

As we operated under disguise, it was who the visiter actually was that surprised me.

Illyrio Mopatis had come to visit us, he was quite a high class figure in Pentos.

He was a magister who had married into the family of the Prince of Pentos.

He was a plump man dressed in opulent clothing, who was wearing a ring on each of his fingers.

I don't know what to think of Illyrio Mopatis, as he and Varys had mislead the Targaryen siblings in the show.

As these thoughts were occuring in my head, he had arrived in front of us.

" _Your Grace, it is an honour to meet you."_

 _"And who is that certain someone?"_

 _"Varys, your grace."_

 _And what does the maester of whisperers to the usurper wish to convey."_

 _"That he is loyal to you, your grace. And plans are being made for you to claim your birthright."_

 _"I see, and what are those plans i wonder."_

"I am a messenger, and not privy to such plans, your grace."

 _Hmm, then what is the message you wish to convey."_

" _A message from Westeros, your grace."_

And as he said that, he handed me a letter.

The letter was from Varys, it contained a recent events that had occured in Westeros. Robert Baratheon had married Cersei Lannister, while Jon Arryn was named hand of the king. The crown was already in debt to Tywin Lannister now, as the royal treasury was empty. While we were suspected to be in Braavos, the usurper had sent assasins after us. But that attempt had resulted in faliure, as we had left Braavos by then.

After reading the letter, i handed it to Ser Williem Darry. And looked at Illyrio Mopatis, and said.

 _"So when should i expect the next assasination attempt from the Usurper, i think he will soon know that we are here."_

 _No, your grace. Varys is spinning the web that you are still hiding in Braavos or have left for Volantis."_

 _"Why are you supporting me than, what is your motive?"_

 _"Some favours must be paid, your grace."_

" _I see you are supporting me, because you owe someone."_

 _"I would support you, because you are the rightful king your grace_."

 _"Then i thank you for your support, in our time of need."_

I said nothing more, as he left.

The next day, we visited his mansion and compared to us it was far larger. Unsullied were on guard, and servants were present everywhere.

Illyrio personally came to welcome us, as we entered his mansion.

" _Your Grace, it is an honour."_

 _"I am sure, you will not mind as we came here unexpectedly."_

 _"No, not at all your grace."_

We toured his mansion, as he guided us. It was opulent, but i did not find anything remarkable.

We stayed with Illyrio Mopatis, for the next few days. As we left, i started making preparations to leave Pentos.

Because it was better for me to prepare, than to trust them.

We were thinking on where to go next, Lorath, Norvos, Tyrosh, Qohor, Lys, Myr and Volantis were brought up.

Even Summer Islands was a option, if it turned out to be necessary.

But i was not going to cross the Dothraki sea anytime soon though.

In the end we decided on Myr, as our mercenary company was being established in Myr. I had decided Myrdueto various reasons, the main being war on the disputed lands. Myr, Lys and Tyrosh are constantly fighting over the disputed lands. Our mercenary company will have plenty of opportunity to grow, under such circumstances.

And after a few months, we departed towards Myr. We made sure no one knew exactly where we were going, and took many detours in our journey.

I was even wondering how did Viserys managed to travel across Essos, while taking care of Daenerys and avoiding the assasins sent after them.

Three years have passed, since i left King's Landing. I am ten name days old now. Daenerys will soon become three name days old now.

 _Ten more years to go, till we make our return._


	9. Start

**Start**

I looked at the narrow sea from Illyrio's mansion. It has been ten years, since i had left this place. Over these years i had grown from a boy to a man.The constant training and hardwork i had undergone was now showing it's result, i am quite tall for my age and had developed a muscular body. Unlike the gaunt Viserys in the show, i now closely resembled Rhaegar instead. I heard as Daenerys came near me, to look at the sea. This was my favourite spot and she knew that. I was twenty years old now, while she was thirteen.

This was when Viserys had Daenerys marry Khal Drogo, i had thought a lot about it but in the end decided against it.

Illyrio had suggested it vehmently, but i decided it was not worth it to lose a dragonrider for a khalasar.

 _"Illyrio, how are the preparations going."_

I was keeping tabs on the timeline, Jon Arryn was still alive. But he was going to die in this year, which will set things in motion. So this year was quite important,

Jon Arryn, Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon will all die in this coming year. They were the main pillars through which the rebellion occured. With their deaths the realm will be thrown into chaos, and Petyr Baelish has proven that chaos is a ladder.

 _"Your Grace, preparations are going according to the plan. As you had said there were many exiled lords and soldiers from Westeros, many of them have flocked to our banner for a chance to return home. But the Golden Company refused our offer, as they are currently fighting for Myr and will not break their contract. However there are some who are willing to join us."_

I knew that there were many lords and soldiers, who were exiled after Robert's rebellion and the earlier Blackfyre ones.

While many of Blackfyre one's were with golden company, the remaining had joined us for a chance to return. Many amongst them were Targaryen loyalists who had fled after the war.

After our stay in Myr, we had travelled all over Essos, where most of our time was spent. In Myr we had lived under a disguise, as there where many people who would recognize us there. Ser Williem Darry and Oberyn Martell had done most of the work in forming the company.

The decision of the golden company to fight for Myr was also in our favour.

Myr had contacted various sellsword companies for the fight over the disputed lands. And our company was one of them, that must be the reason why some in the golden company wanted to join us

 _"Illyrio, do we have funds to hace a large enough fleet to carry a army. Because an army will not be useful if it can't even reach Westeros."_

While we did have the fleet of Lucerys Velyaron, it was not large enough like the Royal, Redwyne or the Greyjoy fleet.

Stannis was not stupid, he must have limited the number of fleets in the possesion of Targaryen loyalists.

And many of the ships in our fleet had been destroyed, by the storm that occured during Daenerys birth. While the remaining taken by Stannis, so the funds given were barely enough to build a regular fleet.

 _"Your grace, most of our funds are being used on 'avengers'. While the remaing used over the debt of iron throne."_

I sighed, it was necessary to control the Iron Bank, as they will prove to be a valuable ally. As the Iron Throne weakens, i will grow strong.

 _"Brother, are we going to go to Westeros now."_

Daenerys was excited about that prospect, i could tell that. We have travelled to various free cities, never really staying for long periods in any one. We were always travelling and Daenerys grew to think Westeros as our deatination. She never had the chance to see Westeros, so there was a yearning in her for the home we lost.

 _"Soon enough Danny, soon enough."_

I turned and walked towards the mansion, while Illyrio followed me.

 _"Have you prepared, what i have asked."_

Illyrio was clearly uncomfortable about the topic we were discussing.

"Your grace, what you want is quite difficult. I can somehow manage to find one, but what you specifically want is quite difficult."

 _"I know it is not simple, far from it. But you know it is necessary for me. You will have your answers in due time, but the conditions must be met."_

 _"As you wish your grace, i will have them brought as soon as possible."_

 _"You will, as we do not have much time remaining. Do we know about the houses that are discontent after the rebellion. Make sure to keep contacts with them_

 _The time to act is coming near, we must be prepared."_

Illyrio said nothing more and left after that. I knew he was confused about some of my recent actions, but it was also good for me. It gave me an advantage over him.

In these recent years, i have spent most of my time training myself. But the remaining time that i could salvage was spent on acquiring dragonlore, myths and knowledge of religons in Essos. Due to which many commented on the fact that i was eerily similar to Rhaegar.

From what i already knew and gathered, magical fire and blood sacrifice was necessary in hatching dragons. A life given for a life, if i wanted i could have done so already, but i was waiting. Waiting for the arrival of the red comet, which heralded the return of magic.

But i knew it was coming, so i was being patient. However the location of where i was going to hatch my dragons still eluded me. I am not able to decide on one though.

Many Targaryens before me had tried and failed to hatch dragons since their extinction. Most notable being my great grandfather Aegon V Targaryen, which caused the tragedy of Summerhall.

I do not want to follow their footsteps, so i am waiting with anticipation for the revival of magic and dragons.

 **Daenerys**

 _She was having strange dreams recently, usually her dreams were filled with images of castles, rivers and mountains of westeros. But now she dreamed of skies, like she was flying in the skies as the wind whipped past her face. It was strange, scary but it was exciting. But then she would hear a song, she could not remember it however hard she tried. But whenever she heard that voice, she felt a sense of familiarity and longing. Like a something was missing from her life, that she had found and then the dream would end._

 _She wanted to tell this to her brother, he never made fun of her when she told him about her dreams. 'You are special' he would always say, but recently he was very busy. Well he was always busy, but now it was even more so. He was planning something, he always liked to plan things._

 _So for now she would say nothing, maybe she would get to know more in future and then tell him._

The time was passing slowly now, as the preparations were nearly complete, they would soon be departing from Pentos. The time was coming, i could feel it now. Something was premenating in the air, the stage was set and the pieces were falling into place, and the wait was nearly over.

We were currently in Pentos, but i had a destination in my mind Astapor.

 _The begining of an end, of our exile._


	10. The Exiled Lord

**The exiled lord.**

 _He opened his eyes, as the first rays of sunlight peeked through his tent. Another nightmare, since that fateful day where he had failed him. He had been having them, since then_

 _Even now he could recall vividly, how his ears rang to the sound of distant bells. Deep bronze booms and silver chimming_ _that_ _pounded through his skull, a maddening cacophony of noise that grew even louder_ _and louder, u_ _ntil it seemed as if his head would explode._

 _And then the haunting voice of his silver prince would ask him, why.. why...why..._

 _with h_ _is sound fading away slowly, and he would try to speak but nothing would break this silence. He wanted to tell him that it was not his fault, but the bells would continue to ring, silencing him as his prince would fade away._

He knew it did not matter now, as seventeen years had passed since then. But he was still anxious, because he knew what was coming. Viserys Targaryen was preparing for war, to reclaim his birthright and avenge those who had been wronged. And the prince was coming here, he had many chances to meet him but he could not as he was ashamed of himself to face him. But more than that, he was scared to see Rhaegar in Viserys, he had heard rumors of how the prince looked like his brother.

 **Daenerys**

 _She could hear the sound of running water, and as she opened her eyes, she knew why. She saw a river flowing through a city, calling it a ruin would have bern more apt though. But there was something diffrent, a misty fog rose from the river, making it hard for her to see anything. And as far as she could see, there was no one in sight. The only sound being that of the flowing of river, she continued to move forwards to make a sense of what was happening. Last night she was in Pentos, with her brother in Illyrio's mansion. How could she have gotten her, she asked herself. But before she could answer herself or form any ridiculos thoughts in her head, she was stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her were three dragon statutes, they jutted out of water, cutting it's flow over there. They were diffrent from normal statues, they looked alive. Like someone had petrified a real dragon and turned it into a statue. As she looked closely, she noticed a movement. Thinking it was just a trick of her mind, she moved forwards. But then she saw it again, finding something amiss, she tried to go back. But she was not able to move, as if rooted to a spot. And as she looked down, she knew the reason why, her lower body had turned to stone. For sometime, her nind tried to comprehend what had happened, but when it did she started screaming, thrashing and struggling with all her might to do something. But the stone kept creeping up on her, and soon it reached till her neck. She closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over, for she knew she would be petrified just like the dragon in front of her. And as soon as that she had a thought, what if the dragon that she had seen were real and only petrified. She opened her eyes, only to find no statutes of dragon present there_. _When a shadow passed over her, she looked upwards and saw three dragons circling each other in the air. And as she felt wind on her skin, she looked at herself, and found out that she was no longer petrified. The dragons landed in front of her, and she tentatively took a step towards them, and raised her hand to touch their scales. But as she tried to touch them, her hand passed through them, as if they were phantoms. The dragons, flapped their wings and once again took flight. She called after them, but they soon vanished from her sight._

Daenerys woke up grasping for breath, this dream felt diffrent from the other dreams. There was no song in this dream, and this dream felt very real to her, as if she was really living in it. She gathered her thoughts, and decided what she was going to do.

Finding her brother was easy, as he was mostly near the seaside of the mansion. He always used to gaze at the sea, towards Westeros she thought.

She could remembered nothing of her home, as she was just a newborn girl when they had fled. She could only imagine it from the stories her brother told her.

 _"Brother."_

I turned, as i heard her. She had not rested properly, her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were bloodshot and her forehead covered in sweat."

 _"Dany, what happened."_

 _"I had a dream, brother."_

I knew about her dreams, she had been getting them for some time now. At first, she only dreamt of Westeros, of which i could tell her stories. However recently her dreams have started becoming vague, but they all pointed towards dragonlore. She had even dreamt about songs, which i belive were of Rhaegar's.

Her gift, i think is similar to Daenys Targaryen, who was known as _the dreamer._

 _"What did you dream then Dany, tell me."_

 _"I dreamt of dragons, brother."_

Suddenly a shout garnered our attention, one of the servant was pointing towards the sky and yelling continously.

We looked towards where he was pointing, and i saw a red comet rising on the horizon.

 **Jon Arryn is dead.**

We have just recceived the news, after getting the news we departed from Pentos, and were heading towards Myr. As waves crashed against our ship, my thoughts went towards our company. The 'Avengers' currently was fighting over the disputed lands for Myr.

Only war could train soldiers effectively, and our soldiers were battle hardened.

It was one of the main reasons, that i established 'avengers' over there. While far from golden company, 'avengers' had become quite a reputed mercenary company in such a short period of ten years. But it was quite a costly affair, but due to the funds available with us that problem was taken care of.

I had spent the last ten years, working tirelessly in building my strength and forming connections in the free cities. We had travelled all over the free cities.

So when we reached the shores of Myr, it was a familiar sight to me. Only few people knew i was coming, some must have guessed it. But Robert must be in North now, so he will not know now, while Twyin is at Casterly Rock.

The encampent was huge, to say the least. Over these years, i have seen Dothraki khalasars, but nothing could compare to the encampent set up in front of me. The golden company was indeed worthy of its reputation. That is not to say that 'avengers' encampment was not disciplined, but the diffrence was present and it could be seen. There were nearly 20000 men present here, and it was quite a sight. I am sure if Viserys from show was here, he would have marched directly towards westeros now. But i know he would have been soundly defeated. The blackfyre rebellion had proven it. A united westeros could raise quite a large army, of nearly ten times our own. But luckily for me, the opposite was going to occur.

I entered the tent of the golden company, and it was one of the most extragavant tent, i had ever seen. Glided golden covers and carpets, with ornamental decorations. But the golden skulls of the previous commanders sure made it's presence known.

There were eight people present in the tent, when i entered with my kingsguard Ser Jonothor Darry with Illyrio trailing behind us. I could recognize all of them, except for one. Myles Toyne the company commander, also known as blackheart, Harry Strickland the paymaster, Lysono Maar the spymaster, Black Balaq the commander of archers, Ser Willem Darry, Oberyn Martell, Jorah Mormont and the unknown person.

As soon as i entered, everyone rose to greet me, and i remembered what Daenerys in the show had said, _"Viserys had once feasted with leaders of the golden company, after the feast when they heard his pleas they laughed at him_."

But no one was laughing now, in these past ten years, i had proven myself to them. Though they knew that it was not me who had raised the army, they also knew that i commanded it. In ten years, i had a mercenary company and the funds to hire them. We had met several times already, i wanted to know how they operated and also to keep myself grounded. It would be be dangerous to remain clueless, about the workings of our army. I had them in my pockets, they knew it, but were just delaying due to their contract as they were unwilling to leave it unfinished.

 _"The plan is set in motion, Jon Arryn is dead."_

 _"Yes, news has arrived from Kings Landing. Robert Baratheon has gone to Winterfell, Ned Stark will be the new hand now."_ said Illyrio.

 _"Robert Baratheon will not live past this year, and with him having no legitimate heirs, the lions and the stags will tear each other apart, with the wolf caught in the middle of it."_

 _"Then why are you heading east, instead of west. Striking them at their weakest point would be beneficial."_ said Blackheart.

 _"Yes, we will strike them when they are at their weakest. The newly formed kingdom would be wracked with various problems. We will capitalize on that, weakning them further till then we must increase our army and 20000 men are not enough to bring the seven kingdoms to heel."_

 _"Dorne will be supporting you, so it's six kingdoms."_

 _"No the crownlands is like a kingdom on it's own, and many of the Targaryen loyalists from there have been exiled. It is now in the clutches of Baratheon and Lannisters."_

 _"But we cannot abandon our fight here, to head towards east. We promised you help to attack Westeros not Ghiscari." said Blackheart._

 _"I know, and i am not asking you to head east, but i will be expecting that your contract with Myr will be over by the time we return. You will be recceiving the funds from the Iron Bank soon, as the new king will settle his debt. Use it to build a fleet for our forces, we are lacking them currently. I will arrange one for the Ghiscari troops myself."_

Everyone was puzzled at my confidence, i could tell that. They were trying to figure, how was i going to raise a army of the unsullied legion with nothing but my own company. My company was quite large but it paled in comparision to the unsullied legion in the slaver's bay. But no one questioned me on that, they were too smart for that. And i had delivered what i had said from time to time. So no one took my word lightly, but it was confusing for them as they were not able to figure out how i was going to do that.

The discussion continued for quite a long time, and by the end of it i was quite tired.

As we left the tent, i asked Jorah Mormont to follow us to our tent. He was very similar, as he was potrayed in the show. But i knew that he was the informant of Varys, so i was treading carefully.

 _"Tell me Ser Jorah, what does Varys want to say."_ I asked him as soon as we entered our tent.

 _"Your grace, Ned Stark will become the new hand of the king. And the Usurper is riding from Kings Landing, along with his family and to Winterfell. The eldest Sansa Stark is to be betrothed to Joffery Waters."_

There was an obivious distaste about Ned Stark, that could be easily be identified, through his voice. I walked near him and handed him a letter;

 _"I want you to do a very important task for me, and once again i stress it is very important. Varys can help you in completing it, the details regarding the task are in the letter, burn the letter after reading it. Come back to Myr, after completing the task. I will be coming here again, we will meet then. I hope you will not dissapoint me."_

 _"I will not dissapoint you, i will return only after completing the task, your grace."_

It was dusk, when they came in. I was flanked by my guards in the tent. Ser Jonothor, Ser Willem and the person from the meeting earlier today. They must have been duscussing something earlier, when i was with Jorah.

 _"Your grace, this is Lord Jon Connington, the lord of Griffin's Roost."_ introduced Ser Willem.

 _"Lord Connington, i have heard quite a lot about you."_

He had seen him earlier today, at the meeting. But he was still shocked when he approached him as he spoke.

He looked just like him, it was like watching a ghost. The same hair, same eyes and the same face, that he looked like a second coming of Rhaegar. Only their tempraments were diffrent, Rhaegar gave a feeling of melancholy, while he had an air of confidence that surrounded him.

 _"Your grace, i am a failure, i failed your family and at the task that had been given to me. But i want to right my wrongs, please give me a chance to serve you."_

 _It was not your fault, that day Lord Connington no matter how much you convince yourself otherwise. And what my father did to you was wrong, but then again he was known as the mad king was he not. There is no use wallowing in the past, when future offers us so many possibilities. So do you swear to serve House Targaryen with your hand, heart and voice?"_

 _"I do, i swear it by the Old Gods and the New."_


	11. Dragonborn

**Dragonborn.**

 _I stood up, dusting my sleeves with a sword in my hand ready to strike, in front of me stood Lorel with his sword already drawn. 'Again' he said and lunged at me._

 _I ducked under his strike, while thrusting my sword toward him, he weaved out of my attack, and i was expecting that. I changed my grip and brought my sword backwards towards him, he smirked and parried it with the pommel of his sword_ , _while i trie_ _d to bash him, but stopped as i felt the cold steel up my neck._

 _I sighed, i still could not beat him. He could predict my attacks easily. Seeing my expression, he laughed at me, 'you still have a long way to go to beat me'._

 _'Again' he said, and i lunged._

The earlier bouts had exhausted me. For nearly more than ten years, this had been my life, while i knew i was good, i also knew that i would be destroyed against elite warriors. All i could do was stall them, but that was good too, i lacked experience of a real life or death combat. While i had my fair share of fights, i was never in real danger. I was deemed to important, to risk my life like that. And it became obivious, when facing the elites.

No use thinking about it though, as i opened a book and started reading. Books on noteworthy battles, and on battle strategy were my focus. The book was a dull read, but i continued on, as there were many notable battle commanders, who were tried and tested in wars. Stannis Baratheon, Randyll Tarly Bryden Tully, and many others. Even Tyrion Lannister had proven himself at the battle of Blackwater bay. So i was reading, all available books to me on battles, and Jon Connington was tutoring me on battle tactics. Contrary to my belifs, there are various noteworthy battle strategies and formations. I was able to recall various war formations from watching movies, as they are implemented here too. I had thought that, they will be quite unaware of advanced military tactics, but it appears i was wrong. Another thing of intrest was that, Essos was more advanced than Westeros in warfare. I think it's because wars occur frequently here, and there is a stiff competiton between mercenary companies.

The door to my room opened, and Daenerys strode in. She was distressed, i could tell that.

 _"So what was it this time, Danny, did you dream of Illyrio this time."_

She pouted, as she never liked me making fun of her. As a child, she was scared of Illyrio. She had asked why Illyrio was so large, when i had told her that he ate little children who made mischief, she used to run whenever he would come near us back then.

 _"It was not HIM,_ _remember i was telling you about my dream, when the red comet appeared. I dreamt i was on a banks of a river, and there i saw statutes of dragons. They were so lifelike, that for one moment i mistook them for real ones. And when i wanted to move, i realized i was frozen. When i looked down, i saw that my legs had turned to stone. Slowly my whole body was being petrified, i tried to look towards the dragons, but they were gone. When a shadow fell over me, i raised my head and saw them circling each other in the air._

 _They then glided down in front of me, i tried to touch them, but my hand passed through them like they were a phantom._

 _It was then i realized, i was no longer petrified. They then once again took flight and vanished into the skies. I woke up, after that._

Since we had returned to Pentos, she had been having these dreams. Some times, it was a sea of fire, some times it was flying in the skies, she always heard a song, which she could not remember. But she never had a dream like this, and with the appearance of the _Red Comet_ , i know what had to be done. It may be an instinct or whatever it was it only strengthened my belief in what i was going to do.

The camps had been removed, it was just few days earlier that this area was bustling with activity. We were prepared to leave for Chroyane today.

We had discussed with the leaders of the golden company for quite a long time, Jon Connington was accompanying us, along with some members of the golden company.

Our days were spent in this manner, as we travelled through essos. We travelled towards the Rhoyne river, towards Chroyane. Chroyane is a city, that lies on the banks of river Rhoyne. Chroyane was once a very rich and beautiful city. The two places of note in the city are the, palace of Love now called the palace of Sorrows, and the Bridge of Dream.

 _"Lord Connington, have you made the prepartions."_

 _"I have, your grace_ , _but i urge you to reconsider,_ _our men are wary to be anywhere near the sorrows. They say it is a cursed place."_

 _"I know, but it is necessary. And we have a long way to go. What about ships, can we get them at Volantis. I don't want to spend much of our ti_ me over there."

 _"Illyrio is on his way to Volantis, he will procure them for us. In fact he was glad, about it. Just what had you asked him earlier, that spooked him."_

 _"Something_ _we need, that is the reason we are going to Chroyane. Our journey is going to be a long one, but are we prepared for it."_

 _"The journey may be perilious, but we will always find a way."_

 **Daenerys**

 _Something was diffrent this time, she could feel it. She had travelled through various cities in her life, but this time something was strange. Viserys was excited, it was a rare thing for him to lose his composure. She had never seen him display such emotion, as he always kept them in check. She could not remember much about her childhood, but Viserys remembered it. He only lost his composure, whenever he was dealing with something concerning Westeros. It was difficult to read, as her brother kept his stony facade on. But over the years she had come to learn how to grasp it. Whatever her brother was going to do, she was sure it was related to Westeros._

 _And that confused her, from what she knew the were going near Chroyane. It was a ruin, which everyone feared to enter. Which raised the question, why would her brother plan to go near it._

 _But he had remained tight lipped about it, no one knew exactly what was going on. Her brother, normally would tell her about his plans, but this time he had not even told her. It made her feel uneasy, and the uneasiness only increased as the time went by. They were getting closer and closer, to Chroyane. And it was not only her, but the rest of their company too felt that way. But they carried on, and soon they could see the Rhoyne river. As they reached near the river, she felt that it was a familiar sight, and then she recalled that it was familiar, because she had seen it in her dreams._

We had finally reached near Chroyane, it was a long journey. But i was in a hurry, because the red comet had finally arrived.

Even now, i could see it blazing in the sky. It was getting bigger and brighter day by day, and i cannot lose this window of oppurtunity.

We set up a camp near the river bank, i could see the ruins of the city from here.

The soldiers were setting a perimeter, around our camp. I could see them running about and shouting orders, but there was a discipline, that they followed.

A sense of order could be seen to a trained eye, in their frantic movements.

I am feeling quite anxious too, wondering wether the deviations caused by me, won't affect us that much.

The hatching of dragons is paramount to my plans, and also my survival. For the first time since arriving in Westeros, i will be putting my life in jeopardy. And death by burning is not a good way to go.

 **Winterfell**

 _The royal party had arrived a few days earlier, and it was not as he expected it to be. The demon of the trident was a fat drunkard, the queen was beautiful but not pleased to be here, and the crown prince was a prick. He had not seen much of the other royal children. The kingslayer was arrogant, but he felt more like a king then the king himself. The imp confused him, he insulted and then advised him, so he was unsure about him._

 _Robb was going to be the acting lord of winterfell now, Sansa was never close to him, Bran his heart clenched when he thought of him, he had fallen from the broken tower and was unconcious and no one knew when he would wake up. Arya was well Arya, as wild as ever. She had loved needle though, he had known she would have liked it. Rickon was a little guy, always in tow with Lady Catelyn, he avoided thinking about her. Father was going to be the hand of the king now, he knew father would do it. There was nothing, that father couldn't do. He always felt himself small in front of his father, he was like the wall to him. Always protecting him, and he had lived in his father's shadow for his entire life. A part of him was scared while the other excited, he was going to become his own man now. While he doubted he could ever surpass his father, but he wished he could make him proud._

 _Uncle Benjen had told him, that in the night's watch everything must be earned, and being a bastard or a trueborn changed nothing there. This was his chance, to prove himself to show everyone, that he was not just a bastard, but someone worthy and that the blood of the Starks flowed through him too._

The preparations were done now, we had captured three of them. It was difficult but we managed to do it, they could really not be redeemed though. Nothing more than mindless beasts, it made me curious though. How did such a curse came into existence, there was a legend about Prince Garin. That he was the one who was the progeny of the curse, but it was not a concrete evidence though. According to the legend, Price Garin led two hundred and fifty thousand men to their deaths against the Valyrians, in order to stop them. He was named Garin the Great for giving the Valyrians pause,

the men of Valyria hung Garin in a golden cage and brought him to Chruyane, so he could witness the city's destruction. Garin allegedly called upon Mother Rhoyne to destroy them. The Valyrians mocked him, however that very night, the waters rose from the river Rhoyne and drowned the invaders of Chroyane. From that day, the spirits of the fallen conquerors have said to have remained beneath the waters, it is believed that their cold breath is still said to rise from the murk, to make the fogs that surround the ruined city of Chroyane, in the sorrows. They who were once the lords of fire, were turned to stone in their flesh as their stony hearts.

Whatever it was, tonight the ritual was going to be conducted. I looked into the skies, and saw the red streak of the comet as it continued to fly in the sky.

A pyre was arranged in the shape of the three headed dragon, stakes were planted near the 'heads' of the formation.

It was a full moon day today, and the pale moonlight was surrounded by a inky blackness, but the red comet was like a rising sun on the horizon. It clashed against the moonlight for dominance in the night.

We arrived near the pyre, where three cages were kept. They kept shaking constantly, and screeching noises were heard from them once in a while.

 _"The time has come, open the cages and tie them to the stakes."_

Men hurried forwards, and opened the cages. And three stonemen rushed out, clawing out in an attempt to reach us.

It reminded me, of the captured wight that was brought to Kings Landing.

The men pulled on the chains attached to the stonemen, and dragged them towards the stake, where they were tied.

There was not a hint of sanity left in their eyes, the greyscale must have reached their brain by now.

Chroyane and Valyria were the largest dumping grounds, for those who were affected by greyscale. Mercy galleys are often sent with food, however they bring more stonemen than food though.

The mists continued to rise in our surroundings, as the trail of comet and moonlight clashed in the night sky.

 **Daenerys**

 _She was apprehensive, on whatever her brother was planning. It felt unnatural,( **no, a voice whispered in her head)**._

 _Those stonemen, and the appearance of the sky tonight. She was scared of it, **(no. accept it** **whispered the voice again)**._

 _And then her brother beckoned her, to come near the pyre._

I beckoned Daenerys, to come near the pyre. The stonemen were tied to the pyre now, i looked at them and then took out the dragon eggs from the chest.

 **Daenerys**

 _Her breath got caught in her throat, as she saw the dragon eggs. Is he going to.., my thoughts were a jumbled mess. The dragons were not seen since more than a century, any attempt to hatch them had failed. Her great-grandfather had died in an attempt to hatch dragons, along with her grandfather, grandmother and many others at Summerhall. But she still, went towards him._

 _"Daenerys, i think you know by now what i am going to do."_

 _"Y es, but ..brother are you ...sure."_ Her voice was shaky, and she was scared.

 _"Yes, i am sure. Take one dragonegg and place it on the stake where the stonemen are tied."_

 _"But brother,.."_

 _"Trust me, Dany."_

 _"Ok."_

 **Daenerys**

 _She didn't knew why she said yes, but she took the dragon egg and moved towards the stake. When she touched the dragon egg it felt warm in her hands, more so than it normally felt. It was a beautiful egg with silver scales, and she remembered the silver dragon from her dreams, flying in the air. With each step she took her heart thundered in her chest, but the dream of that silver dragon, moved her forwards._ _From the corner of her eyes, she saw her brother doing the same with the other dragon eggs._

The dragon eggs were warm, more so than usual. Or it may be due the surrounding chilly atmosphere, i continued walking and soon reached near the stake. I placed the red dragon egg on the rightmost stake, and the black one on the middle stake. Daenerys, placed her silver dragon egg on the leftmost stake. I saw her flinch, when she looked at the stoneman. I can't fault her on that, i was also quite disturbed when i saw them for the first time.

We walked back, after placing the dragon eggs. We soon arrived at the 'tails' of the formation, there i took two torches and handed one to Daenerys.

 **Daenerys**

 _She took the torch, her hand was constantly shaking though. Her thoughts once again drifted back to the dream she had, and a question constantly arose in her thoughts, will dragons return once again. Would they be just like the one's she had seen her dreams. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she watched as her brother began to walk towards the pyre, seeing him she too started following him._

I took the torch and walked towards the pyre, Danny also followed me. When we reached the pyre, i looked at Danny and nodded. We both lowered our torches, and watched as the pyre was lit. And soon enough, the entire formation was roaring with an inferno.

With a deep breath, i steeled my nerves and walked into the pyre.

 **Daenerys**

 _She watched as her brother entered the pyre, she was scared and in her heart wanted the whole thing to end. But she remembered the words, her brother had said to her;'Trust me'. So she trusted him, and followed him into the pyre. She felt the flames licking at her feet, and burning way her dress, but oddly they did not harm her. She felt as if the sky and the earth itself were guiding her, and soon she reached the stake were she had kept the silver dragon egg. The stoneman was screeching and wailing continously now. Looking around, she saw that her brother had also reached the stake besides her, where a black dragon egg was kept. He looked towards her and nodded._

The flames burnt my clothes and shoes, but they were not affecting me in the slightest. It felt weird, seeing physics getting thrown out of the window, but who cares anyway. I reached the stake where the black dragon egg was kept.

The stoneman kept screeching and clawing at it's binds but he was aflame now. I looked, towards my sister, and saw her looking at me, and so i nodded in her direction.

 **Chroyane**

Everyone was anxious, the whole camp was abuzz with activity as the first ray of sunlight reached them. The pyre was ablaze from night till dawn. It had burned fiercely for the entire night, the screaming and screeching of the stonemen and the fires, had prevented anybody from approaching the pyre. Not that anyone wanted to enter it, they had tried to stop the prince. Persuasion, thoughts and threats everything they could have done, but he was adamant, and nothing worked on him. In the end, they had to accept his decision, as he was their king. But he knew he had failed, once again. But this time with the siblings of his silver prince.

As the dust settled, they began to clear out the pyre, when he was rendered both speechless and thoughtless. For he was seeing something that had not been seen since nearly two centuries, and he was not the only one. Nearly everyone were begining to gather, and their reactions the same. They all bowed, because in front of them stood the siblings, naked as the day the were born.

Astonishingly, they had somehow survived, without being burned alive in the fire. However, that had not been the cause of everyone's attention.

 _It was the three dragons that were perched on their shoulders, that did so._


	12. Rise

..

 _For centuries the dragon roamed the skies as power incarnate. Their flesh fire and their hearts stone._ _And the dragonborn conquered the known world riding incarnates of power, and now a young dragon rises again._

 **I** **apologize for the delay, the story is not dead. I was having my exams, which i cleared just last month. Hope to continue with the story, review if possible..**


End file.
